The Story of Us (slash edition)
by Yuval25
Summary: A collection of unrelated slash/femmslash drabbles containing various pairings and themes (different genres). Warnings and rating (K - M) are subjective to each chapter. Drarry, Alscor, Harry/Ron, Fred/George, Hermione/Hermione, Dudley/OC, Harry/OC, Snarry, and many more! Please leave a review. Written for the Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp Challenge.
1. Damage

_*raises a wine-glass of diet coca cola*_

_Cheers. May this be the first of many slash-tastic drabbles!_

**AUTHOR NOTE (please read before browsing the chapters)**_: each chapter contains a drabble about a different slash/femmslash pairing. There is no connection between the chapters plot-wise. Warnings and such will be posted at the beginning of each chapter. The rating of the chapters varies from K to M, so I figured it would make sense to sign this story as T rated, and let the readers choose if they want to read the drabbles by writing the rating and pairing at the beginning of each chapter. This was written for the Slash/Femmslash Boot Camp Challenge._

_I want to thank my beta for this story, _Michy Drarry Shipper_, for being such a big help and being tolerant of my babblings. Michy, you're awesome!_

Prompt: Damage

Rated: K

Pairing: Draco/Harry

**Damage**

The damage was done. He could not fix this, no matter how much he wanted to take his words back and drown them in the Black Lake, where the mermaids could brutally tear them to shreds with their teeth.

Draco sat before him, his eyes wide with betrayal as the offensive remarks fired at him by Harry himself sunk in. It was hard to watch, and impossible to stay indifferent when little round tears gathered at the long, almost invisibly blond lashes framing Draco's justly stormy eyes, catching the light and pretending to be diamonds. Harry thought it was very fitting that even Draco's tears would seem to be made of diamonds – he acted like a king already most of the time, believing that he deserved every bit of goodness in the world, and let's not forget his… servants, minions, whatever those two pieces of scum are.

But Draco's kingdom was crumbling to dust around him, walls falling and windows smashing. It was a wonder how he even managed to stand upright and walk away, leaving Harry in the sunny meadow like nothing had happened. Like Harry hadn't just broken his heart into tiny little shards that Draco stepped on as he made his way out, his delicate feet getting pricked by the sharp pieces of ice that were once a warm, beating heart, leaving bloody footprints behind him.

Harry sighed in regret, but the damage was too extensive, too fast. He could not turn back time, so he did the only thing he could do. He left Draco be and started applying damage-control where he could.


	2. Year

_Beta: Marvellous _Michy Drarry Shipper_._

Prompt: Year

Rated: K

Pairing: Dudley/OC

**Year**

A year is a long time to be separated from your one true love. A lot could happen in a year – they could colour their hair purple, or learn how to pole-dance, or end a decade-long argument with their mum. But it could also be quite tame – they might only change their phone number, or re-model their room, or make a new friend.

Either way, it sucks to come back after a year and find out some things have changed. In this case, Dudley certainly hadn't expected to discover the extreme make-over his recently-turned-ex had performed.

Ed, the ex in question, was _apparently_ not very gay anymore, married, and with a baby girl strapped to his chest by some complicated-looking manoeuvre of what seemed to be a scarf. Imagine Dudley's shock when he then met his _lovely_ wife, Jennifer 'call me Jenny', whose breasts were so big Dudley feared they would explode any moment, and whose long, blond hair was obviously as natural as said breasts.

Seemed like Ed had managed quite a lot in the year they'd been apart. Dudley wished he could say the same about himself. The year had passed and gone before he could utter a syllable and all he had to show for it was a damaged British accent and a bump in his bank account. Having left the American university mid-term, he didn't even get a diploma to brag about, and all of that for an arse named Ed who wasn't even Ed anymore.

No, his name, according to his wife, was _Edmund_.

Smiling a fake smile at the happy couple, Dudley met Edmund's eyes with one final, I-Would-Have-Kicked-Your-Arse-If-Not-For-That-Baby smirk, and removed himself from the scene, and the store, and the street.

Grocery-shopping was overrated.


	3. Say Yes

_Beta_: Michy Drarry Shipper

Prompt: Question

Rated: T

Pairing: Albus/Scorpius

**Say Yes**

There were a lot of questions that shaped Albus and Scorpius's relationship. The first one, of course – "Can I join you? All of the other compartments are full," when they first met as eleven year olds. It was a very common question on the Express Train to Hogwarts, also known as the fateful Hogwarts Express, but not all of those identical questions led to the same answer, or the same result.

The second question asked, not in words, but rather in actions, was the simple "Do you want to be my friend?" On the playgrounds, in class, on a family vacation when meeting another family, that question is the most innocent, human act.

The third question was mostly shaped by jealousy, creating a spark of emotion neither had experienced before. "Do you like Rose?" The response Albus got was a blushing best friend and a cruelly clear, "Yes."

But then, there are questions of a different nature. The first was asked in their sixth year of Hogwarts, during the Yule Ball, after their dates had decided that they would have more fun with other people. A quick, "Want to get out of here?" led to a shocked, stolen kiss in an abandoned corridor on the way to the dorms, instigated by both and neither, driven by frustration and teenage-drama-overdose, immediately followed by a drunken, "Want to be my boyfriend?" over a bottle of stolen Firewhiskey on Scorpius's bed in a similarly abandoned dorm room.

This is where the questions got serious, from "Do you love me?" to "What about our future?" to "Should we move in together?"

And, like all such questions, these ones led to the same old, clichéd, and most important question in a young couple's relationship – "Marry me?"

It is amazing how far a simple "Yes," can get you in life.


	4. Curse

_Okay, so this is a really silly drabble, and not my best, but I'm still fond of it, in a way :)_

_Beta_: Michy Drarry Shipper

Prompt: Curse

Rated: M (for implications that are of a sexual nature)

Pairing: Albus/Scorpius

**Curse**

Albus didn't particularly like cursing, but sometimes even he stumbled. Once, he cursed his older brother, James, who then had to stay in the Hospital Wing for a week, drinking all kinds of nasty potions. His head of House had punished him and deducted house points, so naturally he had received glares from a significant number of his Housemates throughout that whole week.

Despite the fact that Defence Against the Dark Arts, the class dedicated to learning curses and counter-curses, was taught by a cheery, awfully nice Professor, the class was not even close to Albus' number one favourite. Now, _Potions_; that was by _far_ his favourite class of all time. It helped that he was excellent at it, he admitted, but his diligence had contributed much more to his O's than natural talent (just look at his father – it was clear Albus did not inherit any Potion skills from him).

The magical meaning of the word 'Curse' was not the only definition Albus was referring to when he said that he didn't curse very often.

However, as mentioned previously – even Albus Potter stumbled sometimes, and sometimes, the situation demanded it.

"Merlin's balls!"

It wasn't his fault, not entirely.

A head rose from between Albus's legs and he groaned.

"Al, please, this isn't helping," complained his bedfellow.

Albus panted, still trying to recover from the intense feelings he had experienced just moment ago, and hoped to experience more as soon as possible. Preferably, now. He mumbled his apology, barely comprehensible but his blond companion must have understood somewhat, because he returned to his task of making Albus lose his mind.

"Fuck."

Fine, 'Sometimes' didn't quite cover it.


End file.
